


December 22, 12:00 am

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Series: Blueberries and Strawberries [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy birthday Kageyama, M/M, Plotless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: Birthday fic for Kageyama feat. His Royal pain-in-the-ass-but-sweet-boyfriend Kei





	December 22, 12:00 am

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something cute for my favorite royal couple~

December 22, 12:00am 

There's something soft pressing against his cheek. Tobio grumbles in his sleep, turning on his other side. He hears a laugh before an arm pulls him against a broad chest and the softness presses against the back of his neck. 

"Wake up, my King," Kei drawls out, breath warm against Tobio's skin. His fingers are brushing across Tobio's stomach, almost tickling him. "Come on~" 

Tobio finally opens his eyes, craning his neck to glare sleepily at Kei. He just smirks at him, laying kisses along his cheek. 

"What?" Tobio asks grumpily even as the kisses make his heart flutter. "It's like, one in the morning."

"Twelve," Kei corrects him. "Happy birthday, love."

Tobio turns around to face him and Kei pulls him in for a deep kiss. A familiar song starts to play inside of him, a piece completed by Kei. Each touch makes him sing, each brush of the lips pulls melodies from him. When they pull away the sing tapers off into an echo until his skin vibrates with the leftover tingling sensation of the kiss. 

Kei tucks Tobio under his chin. "You can go back to sleep now."

Tobio huffs against Kei's shirt. "You woke me up just so you can greet me?" 

"And kiss you," Kei says with a teasing smile. "Plus, I wanted to be the first." 

"You could have just waited until I woke up." 

"It's not the same."

Tobio wants to argue but he's still sleepy. He settles for pinching Kei in the ass instead, smirking when Kei lets out a surprised squeak. "Happy birthday to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Kei wears a bow on his head the next morning <3


End file.
